mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DylanDylan54321/Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Day 1
(I'm going to pay for a website soon. It'll be a video game blog website. I wanna start my first one now, so...here it is, the early version of my first blog! :D) STARTS HERE Day 1 (If you're wondering why a heck of a ton of stuff is already done, it's 'cause I spent 23 days on this village already. So let's start :D) Ahhh, Animal Crossing. The game with the evil Tom Nook demanding 1,000,000+ bells from you! (Just my luck, you need 7,000,000+ in this game.) I started with the usual: seeing Rover on the bus. I let him sit down 'cause I'm a nice guy! I called myself Charles. Obviously, I made myself a boy. On the first question, I said "I've never been there". (As this character. I spent 20+ days in this town already!) On the second question, I said "I'm moving". Sadly, I have no reason to insult how she didn't know, considering the fact I have nothing with me. On the third and final question, I said "I'll get a place there". ISN'T THAT THE MEANING OF MOVING. BTW, an easter egg is when Rover states "Haven't done this much traveling since 2002 or so...". This is an easter egg because the first game was made in 2001-2002. My character looks like...this! TA-DA. I then met Porter, a monkey that appears in a few previous games. He then said that I needed to go to Town Hall first thing, so, since I'm not THAT lazy, I went there, mostly 'cause I can't do anything else. Porter the gave me a map of the town. I would show it, if I could take pictures on the bottom screen. OFF TO TOWN HALL! :D Now, pay close attension to what to who asked us to come to Town Hall's dialogue. 334.JPG 335.JPG 339.JPG 340.JPG Nook's Homes. Sound familiar? If it doesn't, go back and read the start of this page. That's right, Mr. Nook has returned in his own shop, back for more of your money. and this time, he makes you pay for more than just home loans. You also have to pay for exterior designs, such as mailboxes, walls, fances and even stones outside your door, 300 bells average. Anyway, I went to Devilnook's store. He may seem nice and friendly at first, but after a while, he'll turn into a living monster. Anyway, I went to pick a spot for my beautiful house. It looked quite nice. I then needed a place to wait for the house while I didn't pay the loan, so I got a tent! Just look at the screenshots... I went to Town Hall after that to get my TPC (Town Pass Card). I picked Halloween for my birthday for no apparent reason. I got my TPC...yay. Anyway, after I finished celebrating 'cause of it, I remebered: today was the Bug-Off. Anywayz, I went to catch some bugs. But then I realized: I didn't have a net. I went to Nat to get one. I forgot that I had no bells. Argh! I then shook some trees to go sell at Re-Tail. I then ran into Timmy, one of Tom Nook's children. (I didn't actually run into him. I would love to do that, though.) Anyway, I sold my fruit to Reese. I then went to buy a net. Onto bug catching! I caught a darner dragonfly, a honeybee, a miyama stag, and a Raja Brooke Butterfly. From the Raja B. Butterfly, I got a spiderweb clock! I'll hang it up later. Anyways, I went to the museum after that. Just my luck, they had a Silver Net on sale. I then went to Club LOL to get a Reaction Joke. Then I remembered. K.K. Slider was on tonight! Anyway, I actually WON the Bug-Off by 86 measly points! I don't care much for Groucho, but congrats Peanut on 2nd place! (Peanut IS my fav villager :D) I went to my tent to put up my trophy. Then, Isabelle decided to come in! She gave me a Lantern! Thankies, Isabelle! I can always count on you! Then went to Club LOL to get one of K.K. Slider's songs. Got K.K. Oasis. Also took a few snapshots of when he was singing. Can't put up the song itself, so here's a video. Went to the Post Office to get the new DLC item, but couldn't find an access point. That's all for me today. Bye! Category:Blog posts